


Best Birthday Present Ever

by Ambenya



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Originally posted on fanfiction.net. AU: Snow has feelings for Serah and plans to confess to her on her birthday. But he doesn't know how well she will take his confession on her birthday or if she even feels the same way. SnoRah with HopeRai on the side. Oneshot and fluff.





	Best Birthday Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2015 as a birthday present for a friend who had requested it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

Today was a special day for Snow. He felt nervous, which if you asked anyone that knew Snow well, they would tell you that never happened. Snow was the type of person to charge straight into a fight or do something completely stupid and not care what anyone thinks.

However, today was much more different than anything else he had ever done. Today Snow Villiers was going to ask out his crush, Serah Farron.

To Snow, no one compared to Serah's beauty and caring nature. He had loved her for a long time, and he would have asked Serah out sooner if there wasn't just one thing standing in his way.

“Snow, what do you want?” A feminine voice said with an irritated tone.

There she was glaring at Snow. The only thing stopping Snow was Serah's sister and the scariest person Snow had ever met.

Snow was in the same grade and even class as Lightning which meant that no matter what he couldn't get away from the overprotective older sister and tell Serah how he felt without Lightning being right behind him ready to murder him.

“Hey, I was hoping to walk to school with you and Serah today.” Snow said with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Why would I let you do that?” Lightning asked with narrowed eyes.

“You let Hope walk with you both all the time. So, I figured maybe I could as well.” Snow said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

“You forget that Hope is my boyfriend and you are just someone who follows my sister around and is annoying.” Lightning said with a full-on glare to the huge guy in front of her.

Before Snow could respond to Lightning someone intervened and to Snow the voice sounded like an angel.

“Sis, that wasn't very nice! Snow is a friend of mine and you should be nicer to him.” Serah said scolding her older sister before smiling to the huge guy in front of her.

“Hello Snow, how are you doing today?” The smaller of the two sisters asked sweetly.

The blond blushed a little looking at how cute Serah looked. “I'm doing great! By the way, happy birthday!” Snow said grinning at the much smaller than him girl that he loved.

“Thank you, Snow,” Serah said as her cheeks turned a little pink. You see, what Snow and Lightning didn't know was that Serah had a thing for Snow too.

“Well, we better get going so we don't all become late.” Lightning said as she began walking and ruining the other two's moment.

“Okay, let's go,” Serah said smiling to the big guy beside her before she followed Light with Snow right behind her.

That was the real reason he wanted to confess to Serah today of all days. Today was Serah's birthday and he wanted it to be special to her.

After walking for a few minutes they came to a stop where the sisters usually met up with Hope. He was standing there waiting when he looked up and saw the three people coming his way.

“Good morning, Hope. Sorry for being late but we got held up by the big idiot.” Lightning said glaring at Snow before getting a kiss from Hope on the cheek.

With Lightning now distracted by Hope, Snow decided to talk to Serah to get a little closer to her before the big confession.

“So Serah, how is your birthday so far?” Snow asked Serah trying to break the ice.

“Well it just started but so far it's good. I get to talk to you today so it's already a good day. Plus, Sis gave her gift this morning!” Serah said as she showed Snow the book that Lightning gave her as a present.

Snow couldn't help but get stuck on the fact that Serah pretty much told him that she was happy to get to talk to him. He looked to see that she was smiling happily at her book and he couldn't help but smile at her.

“I love seeing your smile.” Snow said as he smiled to himself not realizing he said it out loud until Serah reacted.

Serah blushed at hearing Snow's words. “Do you mean that?” She asked looking up at the big guy with a curious look.

When Snow heard Serah's question he looked at her confused before he realized he spoke his thoughts out loud. '_Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Well, I guess I better answer her._' he thought to himself blushing slightly.

“Of course, I mean it. You have a beautiful smile, Serah.” Snow said as he looked thoughtfully at the girl beside him.

Serah blushed and looked like she wanted to say something important. She looked up at Snow with a determined look and started to speak. “Hey Snow, will-”

That was all she said before she was cut off by Lightning. “Hey, you two we are here.” She said in a deadpanned voice staring at Snow and Serah.

Snow looked up to see she was telling the truth. He felt bad since his conversation had to be cut short and he wanted to know what Serah was going to say.

“Well, I guess we better get to our classes then. I'll see you later, Serah.” Snow said as he waved bye to her and began to walk away.

“Wait! Umm... Would you like to come to my birthday party later today?” Serah asked blushing and looking at her feet.

Snow paused before he smiled and answered her. “Yes, I would love to come. What time is it and where is it going to be?” He asked in return.

“It will be at my house and you can just come by after school,” Serah said with a bright smile on her face before Snow walked off.

After Snow was gone and Serah was left by her sister as well since she was a student council member and had things to do.

Serah sighed to herself before she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and noticed Hope smiling at her. She forgot he was there even though they usually went to class together since they were in the same class.

“So, I see you didn't confess to him yet,” Hope said with a smile to the smaller girl.

Serah blushed slightly at his words before sighing to herself. “Not yet. I was going to before Sis interrupted me. She just can't read the atmosphere at all can she?” Serah said with a pout on her face before she started walking to class.

“Yeah but that's just how Light is sometimes,” Hope said with a smile before following behind Serah.

“I know and that's one of the reasons you love her,” Serah said with a slight smirk on her face.

Hope turned red at Serah's words before deciding to get back on the topic beforehand. “Anyway, do you plan on confessing to him today?” Hope asked with a curious look on his face.

“Yes, I plan on confessing to him sometime today. But I don't know if he will say yes or no...” Serah said with worry evident in her voice.

Hope patted the smaller girl's back and smiled at her. “Don't worry I'm sure he will say yes. Call it a hunch if you will.” He said before walking into the classroom and saying hi to some of their friends.

'_I guess I will keep my spirits up. I'll confess to Snow today no matter what!_' Serah thought to herself with a smile before she walked into the classroom too.

The rest of the day went by fast with people saying happy birthday to Serah and giving her presents all day. While for Snow he was planning on how he was going to confess to Serah at her party after school. Since he would have to get her alone which would be a little hard.

“Okay Snow just tell her when she has a break amongst everything that you want to talk to her and go outside where it is more private. Then I just have to tell right then.” Snow said looking into a mirror with determination before heading over to his crush's home.

At the party, all of their friends were there having a blast. Noel and Yeul were talking about something silly with Maqui and Yuj. Fang was teasing Vanille for being clumsy. Snow's friends were all sitting around making silly jokes. Even Lightning was smiling a little to herself and seemed to be having a good time while talking with Hope.

Snow saw Serah by herself and that Hope was distracting Lightning and decided then to talk to the girl with the side ponytail. “Hey Serah, want to go outside for a moment? I want to talk to you in private if that's okay with you?” Snow asked with his signature grin.  
  
“Sure! So, Snow, how are you enjoying the party?” Serah asked as she walked with the bigger guy outside with a sweet smile on her face.

“Yeah, it's really fun. Are you having fun?” Snow asked looking down at the girl.

“Of course, but it's always fun with you around.” The pink-haired girl blushed slightly to herself. Her words caused Snow to blush a little too.

“Anyway Snow, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Serah asked with a curious look on her face.

“Well, I wanted to tell you something really important...” Snow said starting to feel a little shy.

Serah smiled at Snow softly at how he was acting. “You can tell me anything Snow. I'm always here for you.”

Serah looked into Snow's eyes lovingly and when he noticed this Snow finally gathered up the courage to say what was on his mind this whole time.

“Well I guess now is a better time than never... Serah, I love you.” Snow said looking down at the girl lovingly who looked shocked before continuing.

“I love your smile which brightens my day, your voice that is like an angel's, and you are the kindest and most beautiful person I know. I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend...” Snow's cheeks were red when he finished his confession.

He looked to see what Serah's reaction was and noticed one thing. Serah was starting to cry. “Is everything okay? Why are you crying? If I made you uncomfortable at all I'm sorry. You can forget everything I said just now if you want.” Snow said quickly before he noticed Serah was smiling widely at him.

“Why would do that? I'm crying because I'm so happy! You just gave me the best birthday present ever! Of course, I will be your girlfriend, Snow!” Serah said before she jumped into Snow's arms and hugged him tightly.

After the shock of Serah hugging him and accepting to be his girlfriend wore off Snow grinned and hugged her back before picking her up and spinning her around with him. The two laughed before looking at each other and leaning in for a kiss.

When the new couple pulled apart from the kiss, they heard cheering and clapping. They looked to see all their friends smiling and cheering at the door for them. Everyone was saying their congratulations and teased the new couple before the two looked at Lightning nervously.

“So, you want to be with Snow?” Lightning asked seriously as her eyes narrowed at the new couple.

“Yes, I like him, Sis. I hope you are okay with me dating him...” Serah said seriously looking at her sister whose eyes were still narrowed as she examined the new couple before smiling.

“Well if that's the case then Snow, I leave her to you. Protect her and make her happy. She can be a little bit of a handful.” Lightning said surprising everyone except Hope who just laughed.

Snow grinned and held Serah closely to him feeling so happy. “I promise to always be there for her.” The blond said in response to Lightning.

As everyone started celebrating again Lightning spoke up once more and looked Snow dead in the eye and said, “And Snow, if I hear you hurt Serah in any way you better pray for your life.” She said before she turned around with a smirk on her face as she heard him gulp.

“Claire! Be nice to Snow! He's my boyfriend now!” Serah shouted scolding her sister as she held onto Snow's hand comforting him.

'_Still looks like I have a long way to go to impress her sister but at least now I can say the most beautiful and loving girl in the world is now my girlfriend and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon._' Snow thought to himself before he leaned down and kissed Serah's cheek feeling happier than ever with the girl of his dreams.


End file.
